Tear Drop Eyes
by betty-boo
Summary: There is a Dothraki prophecy of The Girl with the Tear Drop Eyes; when the khalasar is near dying of thirst she will lead her people to water. Future AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Tear Drop Eyes**

**There is a Dothraki prophecy of The Girl with the Tear Drop Eyes; when the khalasar is near dying of thirst she will lead her people to water**

**This is a future AU Fic. I make no money from posting this story here. I know this first chapter is very short but I really want to post this story and get the ball rolling.**

Khal Drogo stopped the khalasar and his Khaleesi rode her horse forward to the front to see the reason why. Rhaego was asleep, nestled in the crook of her arm. It was just over a year since his birth and he grew taller and stronger everyday, his face taking on the features of both his parents.

Jorah rode slightly behind her and he saw the lady on the road first. It looked as if she had been running away from something or someone as an axe had been ploughed into the back of her neck. On the floor, still nestled in her arms, was a crying newborn baby.

Daenerys rode closer, stopping her horse next to her husband's who was looking out across the distance to see which village this woman had come from.

"What happened?" she asked softly, eyes drawn to the crying red faced baby, then to her husband's wound on his chest. She had learnt the hard way that her judge of character was not the best. She had been too naive and too willing to help Mirri Maz Dur and she had repaid the Khaleesi's kindness by trying to kill her husband and her baby. Luckily the healers in the Khalasar were able to reverse the infection on Drogo's wound and Dany delivered their son grew strong with a mixture of milk from both his mother and his father's horse.

"The grass is not broken. She ran away." Drogo said simply. He looked at the baby then at his wife, into her violet eyes. He nodded simply and she carefully dismounted her filly, giving Rhaego to a handmaid, and knelt beside the woman and took the small baby into her own arms. She saw it was a girl with a small head of dark hair. Dany soothed the baby and it eventually stopped crying; she knew the newborn was hungry but her milk had dried up since Rhaego grew older. Khola had recently given birth and she would be able to feed the babe. She asked another handmaid to go and find her, and whilst Khola was being tracked down, Dany put the tip of her finger into the babies mouth and it was only then that Dany noticed her eyes.

"My sun and stars!" Daenerys gasped and altered the baby girl in her arms so Drogo could see. "Her eyes!"

Drogo's eyes widened briefly as he looked into the baby's eyes. Her eyes were bright blue and the black pupil was rounded but at the bottom it fell, like a tear drop.

Drogo took the girl and held it up above his head for all his Khalasar to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl with the tear drop eyes was named Isis and raised by Khola primarily. Isis played with Rhaego and all the other children in the khalasar her age, was taught to speak, read and write Dothraki and Dany kept a special eye on her and taught her her own home language. She knew that Dothraki prophecies always came true, it was just a matter of time. Khal Drogo had followed the road she was found on and had come across many villages where they found new weapons, new foods and new slaves. His Khalasar now grew to over sixty thousand.

Isis was raised knowing full well that she had been prophesied. As she got older and became a woman, she often wondered when her time to lead the Khalasar would come, but such things couldn't be rushed she decided.

As Rhaego grew older, he was not only known as the Stallion who would Mount the World but also as the Khal with the Dragon Eyes. He had his father's darker skin and hair as black as kohl, but he took on his mother's eyes. When he put ash around them, the violet tones were only highlighted.

After Rhaego came his two younger sisters, Farrah and Athjahana who rode alongside their mother. Athjahana was the youngest, at just over ten years old and often rode alongside Isis who had her own ko. She needed to be protected to lead the people to water when needed the most.

Rhaego and Drogo had ridden the khalasar hard for two days to return to Vaes Dothrak to celebrate the Khalessi's birthday.

"Isis?" Daenerys peeked her head into Isis' tent.

"Yes, Khalessi?" Isis looked up from a book.

"Rhaego needs his hair braided for tonight."

"Yes, Khalessi."

Isis cautiously entered Rhaego's tent; she knew that he sometimes took Dothraki women in there and she didn't want to walk in on that. Luckily, he was just drinking a horn of wine and picking from a bowl of fruit. He turned at the sound of her entering his tent. She held up the golden thread and tiny bells in her hands to signify her purpose and he moved silently to the foot of his bed where he sat cross legged on the floor. Isis took up a seat behind him on his slightly raised bed, taking out the current braids and brushing the dust from his hair. It reached the middle of his back; his hair would be as long as his father's one day without a doubt.

"Do you remember when we played together as children?" Rhaego broke the silence picking from his fruit bowl.

"Yes," Isis smiled, and he could sense it in her voice. "It seems so long ago now."

"My mother wants to me to marry you," he said bluntly and leant back to rest his elbows on the bed, either side of her crossed legs. His statement didn't surprise her; he was the prophesied Stallion who would Mount the World, she was the prophesied Girl with the Tear Drop Eye. Everybody in the khalasar expected them to marry, but that didn't stop other girls trying to woo him and it certainly didn't stop him taking other women.

"And what do you want?"

"I want what's best for the Khalasar." he said defensively, like she had been attacking him. "You?"

Isis opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't think how to put in words what she wanted to say.

"Answer." Rhaego pushed.

"Khola told me, right before she passed into the other life, that I should marry for love."

Rhaego snorted at the idea but couldn't help but ask, "And will you?"

"I hope so. Your braid is done."

Rhaego deftly lifted a hand to find she was right. He stood and she got up off the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked. He looked her up and down, and narrowed his eyes like he was thinking of something. Isis began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No. Thank you."

Isis smiled. There was still no Dothraki word for thank you so they had to say it in the Khaleesi's native language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters and also adding this to your story alerts, I get notifications of these things and it is nice to see people enjoy. Don't forget to review also though :) I forgot to mention previously that 'ko' is Dothraki for one's personal bodyguard.**

The Khalasar celebrated the Khalessi's birthday with great honour. Rhaego killed five men and then bedded three women. He'd never had a celebration such as that. The Khalasar stayed in Vaes Dothrak for a further two days before riding out to the East. Drogo wanted to go further East than they had ever ventured before. Every horse was stacked with as much food and drink as one could carry.

They had been riding for weeks when Rhaego noticed that the grass was growing sparser and replaced with more sandy dunes.

One morning, Isis was riding with her _ko _and Athjahana, helping her with her words and reciting Dothraki legends as they rode along, when out of nowhere Isis felt a burning in her right arm. She cried out in pain and as her eyes went to see what it was, she saw an arrow had been shot through the soft flesh of her upper arm. The Khalasar was made to stop as her _ko _and the blood riders searched for whoever had thrown the arrow. There appeared to be a small tribe to the right, trying to hide in the hills of grass and sand dunes, but they were greatly outnumbered and were killed easily and noisily.

Drogo rode with some of his blood riders to search the hills to make sure they were all dead, while Rhaego stayed with the Khalasar in case another attack was attempted. Rhaego rode to Isis where blood was pouring from the wound and dripping down her arm onto her leg and her horse. She was leant forward and grasped her horses mane with her left hand trying to stay on. She felt dizzy from the blood loss.

"Jorah help her down, quickly," The Khalessi ordered. Jorah carefully got her down and made her horse lie down too so Isis could sit against it. He got a small knife from his boot and cut the arrow head off, ready for it to be pulled back through. Meanwhile, Isis tried to shield her eyes against the sun. She was still feeling too weak from the blood loss she suffered, and the midday sun was too bright for her right now. The sun was suddenly blocked and as she looked up in relief she noticed Rhaego had moved his horse to block out the sun shining on her.

Water was poured over the wound to wash the blood away and she was given some to drink. The healers knelt beside her with Jorah, and the Khalessi and her two daughters were at Isis' feet.

"Do you know what I have to do child?" Jorah asked, tying a thin piece of grass rope around her arm just above the wound to try and stem the blood flow.

Isis nodded.

"On the count of three."

Isis just nodded again.

"One. Two-"

Jorah pulled the arrow out before three in one swift move. Isis cried out in pain again and the healers quickly placed clean cloth on the entry and exit wounds to stop the bleeding. After that, Isis blacked out and fell asleep.

Rhaego motioned for Jorah to give him the arrow, and he looked for markings of a particular tribe - anything that would show him who had shot the arrow and thus who should pay with their life. There were no visible markings.

Drogo returned with his riders and announced that they had found a small village to the North East. All the remaining blood riders were summoned and they rode out, claiming the village as their own and those they did not slaughter, they took as slaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**I keep getting alerts that people are adding this to their story alerts so I'm guessing you guys are enjoying it.**

Isis awoke much later in the healer's tent. Her arm was throbbing and sore and the healers said she would scar but she would live. After she ate she was given a strong medicine that helped her fall into a deep sleep. Rhaego visited in the late hours of the night, when he returned from attacking the village, casting his own eye over the wound. She was lucky that whoever shot the arrow was a bad aim.

Athjahana was outside the tent when Rhaego left. "She will live?"

"Of course." He ruffled her dark hair and she scampered to her mother's tent to sleep. Rhaego mounted his horse and resumed his watch around the perimeter of the camp.

* * *

><p>The Khalasar stayed there for a further three days, for the horses to rest and to gather more supplies but more importantly for Isis to heal.<p>

Rhaego found a spot a short distance from the camp, practicing archery on his own, hitting the target in the middle arrow after arrow. He never missed.

He sensed someone coming up behind him through the last remnants of tall grass in the area. It was Isis.

He shot a few more arrows and glanced behind him when she didn't make an attempt to say anything. His eyes immediately went to her dress. He'd only ever seen her in riding trousers but right now she was in a slave dress. Rhaego frowned at her attire. She was the prophesied Girl with the Tear Drop eye - she shouldn't be wearing slave clothes.

"My clothes were stained with blood," She could see his disapproving look and offered an explanation. She was eating fruit from a bowl Athjahana had given her.

Rhaego staked his bow in the ground and leant against it. "So you wear rags?"

"So I wear something which is comfortable," She replied and held out the fruit bowl. There were tiny blue berries in there. "They taste better than they look." She offered but he refused them and was about to return to his archery when she spoke his name.

When he turned, her face had changed and she looked worried.

"What?" he asked.

"I had a dream," She started.

"About?"

"The Khalasar. We'd been riding in the desert for days and then we ran out of water. I knew where it was but I got separated and I couldn't tell you..." she quietened her voice as she realised how stupid she sounded.

He staked his bow in the ground again and walked up to her. She thought he was mad at her for interrupting him for something so trivial to him as a bad dream, so she was pleasantly surprised when he put his hand on her cheek.

"It's just a dream," he reassured her and turned quickly and began shooting arrows again.

* * *

><p>Rhaego entered his mother's tent and saw a blood rider leaving, looking no less than furious.<p>

"What business did he have with you?" He pressed.

"He asked for Isis' hand in marriage." The Khaleesi was in the care of Isis and her guardian.

Rhaego growled his disapproval. His mother laughed gently. "He's not the first person and he certainly won't be the last, my Son."

"She's mine." He replied on instinct.

"Is she?" Daenerys cocked her head slightly. The years riding had aged her face but she was still as beautiful as he day she had married her Khal. She approached her son and gently laid her hands on his arms. He was very much like his father and she couldn't of been more proud, not just of him but of her three children. "If she was yours Rhaego, nobody else would dare ask for her."

He stood up straighter and his body went rigid briefly, a trait passed on from his father which signalled he was riled up. He left the tent quickly without a word.

As Dany turned to retire to bed, Drogo entered their tent. She met his eyes and smiled. He didn't smile in return, but held an anxious look in his eyes. Dany grew worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and enjoying this story. Honestly, I wrote it purely for my own pleasure and decided to post because I hadn't seen anything like this on this website. So, thank you for reading. Also,this is where it starts to get a little bit smutty :)**

They had travelled North of their current location and came upon a nice grassy area with natural water springs nearby. Isis was bathed in warm horse's milk in preparation for the wedding ceremony and tended to by three handmaids which were an early wedding gift from Daenerys.

When Issi was bathed, scented and dressed, the Khaleesi entered and dismissed the handmaids to braid Isis' hair herself, all the while telling her stories of dragons and moons and stars.

"You are lucky to know where you come from Khaleesi."

"You know where you come from. You come from the Great Stallion and he sent you to guide us. You _are _Dothraki."

"Thank you, Khaleesi." Isis smiled. She'd grown up knowing that Khola didn't give birth to her, that the Khalasar came across her as a newborn baby lying near her birth mother. Daenerys told Isis that her mother had died during childbirth.

Daenerys smiled in return and kissed Isis' forehead, as she finished the braiding.

* * *

><p>Rhaego and his new bride sat side by side on an elevated platform littered with gifts from the Khalasar. The Khal and his Khaleesi and their two daughters looked on from the side.<p>

"How are we to carry all these gifts?" Isis asked, glancing at her ever growing pile of fertility lotions and sweet smelling potions that sat right next to plucked ducks, Goats meat and a plate full of animal's eyeballs.

"You do with them as you wish; they're not mine." Rhaego told her.

ISis paused for a second. "I wish to share them with you."

He turned to look at her, pausing before drinking from his horn of wine. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. Isis wore a blue dress, the same colour of the markings on his shoulders and torso; it was very loose and even the slightest rush of a breeze moved it flush against her body where he could see the outline of her breasts, her hips and her thighs.

Isis was about to say something else when someone in front of them shouted as a fight broke out. It was over almost as soon as it began as one man's sword was plunged into the other's chest, dragging it down to his stomach and innards spilled out onto the wedding altar.

Rhaego's fingers twitched in anticipation as a smirk broke out on his handsome face. He would like nothing better than to engage in a fight and then mount his new wife. There was nothing like fighting then taking a woman. His eyes turned to his new bride once more, as a soft breeze brushed over the Khalasar's celebrations and Isis' dress clinged to her body again. Rhaego grew impatient. He knew his mother had kept her pure and innocent; and for that he was thankful. He, the Great Stallion who will Ride the World, got to break and mount the Girl with the Tear Drop Eye.

Rhaego signalled for Jorah to bring their horses. Jorah stood up stiffly; the man was growing old but even after his Royal Pardon, Jorah would not leave the Khalasar and vowed to serve until his last day on the Earth. Jorah taught Rhaego a lot, as did his own father, and Jorah would always be like a brother to him.

Rhaego stood, silently, and Isis followed his lead as he led them down the altar through the people of the Khalasar to their horses. He helped her on her horse before mounting his and then led them away, to acknowledge their marriage under the moon and stars.

* * *

><p>Rhaego pressed his lips to Isis', one hand buried in her loose hair the other holding her close. Her hands were on his shoulders, finger tips turning blue from his markings. She started to respond to his touches, her hands and her own movements growing in confidence quickly. He started to undo the ties at the back of her dress, but he grew easily impatient with the delicate lacings and so ripped it off her and let it fall to the floor at her feet. The cool dusk air hit her body and she gasped lightly. He made no effort in trying to hide the way he looked at her body as he slowly circled her, one hand running just under the soft swell of her breasts. Rhaego stopped in front of her once more and took her hands in his and guided them to the lacings on his horsehair trousers. He admired that not once did she appear uncomfortable, even though he was fully aware she didn't know what she was doing exactly. She had a strong will about her.<p>

Rhaego pushed his trousers past his hips and as his erection was exposed she gave another light gasp and bought her eyes back up to his. He took a step forward, out of his trousers and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and picked her up. He lowered her gently down to the furs on the ground, looking down into her eyes. His father had told him to look into her eyes, for some reason, but now he think he understood especially as he looked down at her. His eyes were fixated on the drop in her pupils, the mark that the Great Stallion had given her to signify to the Khalasar of her destiny. Isis' hands gently ran along his jawline where his beard was growing.

He glanced up briefly as he positioned himself against her. His eyes caught a lonely, but beautiful, white flower growing in what was literally the middle of nowhere out of the ground. It stood tall and firm, swaying gently in the night air.

"White grass," he said softly, in the Common Tongue, moving her hair out of her face, his hand trailing down to her breasts. Although his mother had taught him the Common Tongue language since his birth, he'd struggled to grasp it and Isis spoke it much better than he did.

"Flower," she offered gently. Isis smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Flower," he repeated, his voice still thick with his accent.

He plunged into her swiftly and she let out a cry of pain before remembering herself and stopped. She could feel a small sting of where the Stallion had broken her Mare's barrier, and she could feel him pulsing within her walls. He raised himself up onto his hands and he pulled back before reentering her. She felt a little more pain and then something else course through her body; the friction caused a little pain and a single tear escaped from her eye. She turned her head away to try and hide it but Rhaego saw. He turned her head back towards him and kissed the tear away, then kissed her lips.

Isis' gentle moans of discomfort were silenced somewhat by his kisses on her lips as he started moving faster in and out of her. He suddenly stilled and then he pulled out, head resting on her shoulder as he tried to slow his breathing. In between her legs she felt something wet leave and drip slowly on her thigh. She wanted to look but daren't in case it was something that shouldn't be there.

Rhaego raised his head and moved to lay beside her on his back. He reached out a hand under her head and drew her to his side. She stole a look at him and noticed his eyes were closed but she could feel his fingers drawing circles on her bare arm.

* * *

><p>When Rhaego woke up the next morning the sun was breaking through the clouds in the sky down onto his face. Isis had buried her face in his side and wrapped her self in the furs at some point during the night, and was thus saved from the bright rays. He looked around his surroundings and was glad nobody had ventured nearby. He got up, stretching the aching muscles of his back; despite the furs, the ground was obviously rock hard and he was thankful that from that night he would be able to sleep in his own bed.<p>

He left Isis sleeping and walked a little ways away to take a pee. He could still see her, he would always keep her in his sights. As he worked away the crick in his neck he noticed that his other hand had a little bit of blood on it, as did his cock. Isis. He glanced back to her, still sleeping, and felt a surge of smugness within him. He was glad that she had been kept pure and that he had been the one to mount her first and break her.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit smutty too :) Thank you to those again who reviewed. I'm going to start personally replying to all left reviews, so if you want to ask me something feel free to do so in a review :)**

It was mid-morning when they fully rejoined the Khalasar and the first thing they did was both bathe. Isis gently lowered herself into the warm bath, soothing her aching muscles, and wiped away the small part of blood on her inner thighs.

Her new handmaidens, picked by the Khaleesi as a wedding gift to her, helped her dry and get dressed and had her hair done. Jiqhui was put in charge of the small moving party that moved Isis' belongings into Rhaego's tent to now make it theirs.

Isis stood still at the foot of their bed looking at the various colours of furs and pillows that adorned it. She didn't hear Rhaego enter until he was standing right behind her and he ran the back of his hands down her bare arms. He could see some tension in her shoulders.

"What does my new wife not like?" he asked.

"I want new furs." Isis was looking at the furs and couldn't help but picture him entwined with other women in them.

Rhaego gave a small laugh. "I will ride and hunt, my white grass."

* * *

><p>"We ride West," Khal Drogo ordered.<p>

"We ride East," Rhaego insisted.

"There's nothing there beyond the sand. Men loose their minds there."

"I am the Great Stallion who will Mount the World; how am I supposed to do this when we never venture past lands we've already ridden on?"

Drogo stared at his son for a short while, looking into eyes the same colour as his wife's. He smiled. "The fire you gave your mother still burns within you. But we go West."

* * *

><p>"We have slaves for that," Rhaego reminded as Isis fed her new husband a piece of fruit. They were both naked; it was early morning but still dark outside, and they had retired to bed early but had not yet slept. After the first time he had mounted her it wasn't painful for Isis anymore.<p>

"I will not have slaves feed my husband whilst I am still breathing."

He raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. Isis put a piece of fruit in her mouth and straddled Rhaego. Leaning down, he bit the other half of the fruit before pressing his lips to hers. The juices from the fruit coated their lips and gave Rhaego an idea.

He picked up another piece of fruit and bit a small amount off, then rubbed the rest over Isis' opening, coating her with the fruit juices. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up towards him and she hovered her entrance over his mouth where he licked both her and the fruit juices. She shuddered at the new pleasurable feeling and soon she wasn't hovering she was grinding on him as he held her up by her hips with his hands.

When he could taste her own juices flowing to his mouth he picked her up by the hips and moved her down his body, plunging her onto his hard cock. She moaned and moved her hips back and forth and then in a circle with his.

"You like how I ride my Stallion?" she teased.

He smirked in response, then felt her walls constrict and flood around him as he emptied his seed within her.

He flipped them so she was on her back and he held his hand over her abdomen as he moved slowly in and out of her, milking every drop of his seed into her.

As he pulled out and laid on his back, Isis sat and reached for his horn of wine.

"Empty." She frowned. He took the cup off her.

"That is one thing I would not have you do." He called for a slave and more wine whilst Isis stood and ducked behind a thin sheet where her wash basin and ointments were. She took a cloth and dabbed the sweat off her face, wiping away the smudges of Kohl that Rhaego liked her to wear (only in their bed, he had specifically requested), then started brushing her hair.

A slave entered and refilled the horn of wine, but Rhaego was too busy admiring his wife to notice that the slave was watching her too.

* * *

><p>The Khalasar, after the Khaleesi's birthday and the Great Stallions wedding celebrations, fell back into a routine of riding and camping, back West much to Rhaego's disappointment.<p>

One night Isis was washing her face and brushing her hair while Rhaego was drinking. As she slipped into the cool, silky material of her night dress she entered the main bedroom to find a slave there. She looked around and couldn't see Rhaego.

"Who called for you?" She challenged.

The nameless slave brought out a carved knife and she noticed it as Jorah's. The slave grabbed her by the throat quick so she could not call for aid, and had her on her knees instantly. She clawed at his arms, digging her nails into his flesh as fiercely as she could. He moved his grip from her neck to the back of her hair and pressed his knee on her stomach to hold her down whilst the knife travelled from her neck to the strap on her dress.

"No!" she cried trying to kick him off. She couldn't believe she was being pinned down by a worthless slave and he was bringing tears to her eyes.

"Not a word!" He ordered her.

"No!" She yelled louder and he cut her strap with his knife, nicking her skin in the process. He still held her down as his knife travelled south and hovered near her entrance.

"No," she sobbed quietly, feeling the cool metal of the blade press against her inner thigh.

"I know that I cannot have you, but my blade can."

She knew that Rhaego would come, would save her - it was just a matter of timing, and just as she was about to fear he would be too late the slave was lifted off the ground by Rhaego's hand gripping around his throat. He was hoisted a foot off the ground and thrown against a tent post.

Rhaego bought out the Jade coloured handle blade he kept in his belt and pressed it to the slave's throat. "You **dare **to enter the tent of the Great Stallion with intent to hurt his wife?" Rhaego growled, barely able to contain his anger. He then sliced the tender skin right under one eye and threw the slave out the tent onto the ground outside.


	7. Chapter 7

The slave had been tied to a pole, a small fire underneath burning underneath his feet. He could see the fire reflecting in the dark of Rhaego's eyes which had darkened to a purple inky colour, and as he begged for his life Rhaego stared at him with a smirk on his face which didn't match the hatred in his eyes. He was going to kill the slave slowly and painfully. Very, very painfully.

Talk had spread through the Khalasar of what had happened like wildfire and people were pushing and shoving to get a front seat. In the end, Drogo's blood riders had to maintain a small perimeter around them so that they didn't get swarmed. Some of the Khalasar had even climbed nearby trees to view what was going on.

Jorah moved quickly and silent though the crowd and was let though by a blood rider. As Rhaego was given a stone to sharpen his blade on, Jorah approached the Prince and he got down on one knee.

"Rhaego, Great Stallion, I beg of your forgiveness; my blade was missing these past few days but I didn't-"

"Stand," Rhaego ordered, almost sounding bored. Jorah stopped and stood as commanded. "I will give no forgiveness as their is none to give. If it was not your blade it would've been somebody else's. You helped bring me into this world, you pulled me from my mother when my father was near death. I would never believe you to have a part to harm me or my family." Rhaego placed a hand on Jorah's shoulder.

Jorah nodded and bowed slightly, not knowing what else to say. He moved to stand next to Isis, who gave him a comforting smile. When Rhaego was comfortable that his blade was sharp enough he turned to his wife and gently touched where the slave had cut her with his knife. It was little more than a tiny red scratch now and would most like be gone by morning.

"White grass, what would you have me do first?" he asked as his hand moved to touch her cheek. Isis moved her gaze from Rhaego to the slave who was still begging for his life and his feet were near black now from the fire.

"Cut off his hands, so that he can never wield a blade again, even in the afterlife."

He smiled briefly at her suggestion. "I want you to watch."

"I won't look away," she promised. He pressed his lips to the top of her head tenderly.

He turned to face his victim and addressed the khalasar.

"I am the Great Stallion who will Mount the World!" He started and the crowd cheered. He continued when they had quietened down. "My wife is the Girl with the Tear Drop Eyes who will lead our people to water when we are near dying of thirst," He paused as the crowd cheered again. "And this man - no, _slave _- **dares **to put harm against her and my unborn child."

"Is that true?" Daenerys asked Isis, "You are carrying my son's child?"

"No - I - I mean I don't know, I'm not sure," Isis was confused - she hadn't even suspected she was carrying a child herself so she had no idea why Rhaego would.

Two of Rhaego's most trusted brothers, Mishka and Solaric untied one of the slaves arms. Rhaego held his arm out, holding onto his hand as he swung his blade down and cut it off at the wrist. His face was splattered with blood as it came gushing out of the open wound. As Mishka and Solaric held the slave still, writhing in pain, Rhaego lit a baton on fire and pressed it against the open wound, cauterizing it.

"Why is he helping him?" Ferrah asked her father, watching her brother.

"He's not. He's prolonging his life to make him endure more torture." Drogo told his eldest daughter.

Rhaego threw the hand dismissively into the crowd and they cheered, growing louder and louder as his blade swung down and cut off the second. He cauterized the new wound again and ordered for him to sleep with the animals, and for Mishka and Solaric to watch over him that he didn't escape.

He held the second hand in the air turning for the crowd as they cheered, his bare torso and face splattered with blood. He certainly knew how to excite the Khalasar that would not doubt one day be his. His violet eyes, lined with kohl stood out even more than normal in the setting sun. Isis stole a glance at Drogo and smiled at the look of pride he had on his face for his son.

* * *

><p>Isis took a wet cloth and wiped the blood off her husband. Once done she tossed the cloth to the side and started to undo the lacings on his trousers, got on her knees and took him in her mouth. He finished inside her and she swallowed everything he gave her.<p>

She frowned slightly at feeling how tense his muscles were under her hands. "Lie down," she asked of him. He growled in response and rolled his shoulders but did as asked. Some of his tension had been relieved by her, but there was still an animal instinct in him that wanted to slit the slaves throat.

Isis guided him onto his stomach and she straddled him and started to rub his shoulders and back slowly, using one of the many bottles of lotions she had gotten as a wedding present. As she started easing his tension he started moaning low in delight, and she responded by rolling her hips against his lower back like one of her handmaids taught her. Isis thought it odd that the Khaleesi would take a slave who was once a whore and give to her, but when the slave had started showing her ways to please a man and she performed them on her husband she could think of no better present.

Rhaego turned and ordered his wife to remove her dress. She did slowly, still grinding her hips against his. He grew impatient and grabbed her hips, moving her over him and and he pulled her down to sheath him.

Immediately Isis cried out his name in please and started rocking her hips against his. Their moves became desperate, trying to get as much as one another as possible. They finished together quickly and Isis rested her head on her husbands chest. As she got her breath back Rhaego rolled her over and entered her again from behind. He took her quickly again, pressing down on her back and pulling her hair until she shivered beneath him and collapsed on her front on to the furs and silks below.

"Come to me, my white grass," he soothed, his arm wide to accept her. As she moved to his side he drew his arm around her.

"Why did you tell the Khalasar I am carrying your child?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Because you are."

"How do you know this and I don't?"

He pressed his hand against her flat stomach. "My aim is true."

* * *

><p>The next morning the Khalasar was preparing to ride out. Rhaego tied the slave prisoner to his wife's horse via a collar on his neck. The slave's eyes were bruised and swollen shut, face bleeding from every orifice and he was standing awkwardly on his burnt feet.<p>

When Drogo rode forward the Khalasar followed. Isis purposely rode her horse at the slowest pace possible and was passed by a couple of hundred people throughout the course of the early morning. The slave walked at a pace that he could keep up with her horse.

"Please, lady, show me more mercy that you have shown already-"

"Daznakh!" Isis stopped her horse immediately and spun around in her seat, glaring at him with fire in her Tear Drop Eyes. Mishka, who was leader of her new ko, drew his sword and pressed it to the slave's cheek. All members of her previous bodyguard had been slain by Rhaego. They had all failed to protect his wife from a simple slave; they were not worthy to be in his Khalasar and certainly not worthy to protect his wife and unborn child from future attacks.

"Do you want his tongue?" he asked.

"No." Isis shook her head and Mishka looked disappointed but followed her orders and sheathed his sword. "Bind his mouth together." She ordered.

The slaves mouth was bound by a healing glue by the handmaids that normally healed war wounds and Isis rode on. Jorah approached her side gently.

"Good Morning, my lady." he breached gently. He had been watching her and there was a strange, distant, look in her eyes the entire morning.

"Hello, Jorah, are you well?" She spoke to him in the Common Tongue as she often did, but she did not look at him.

"I am, thank you. And you?"

"I am, thank you," her reply came out monotone and rather sluggish.

A short way ahead there was a small break in the Khalasar. Isis found her opportunity and dug her heels into her mare's side, making it rear up on it's hind legs before it surged forward. Her horse, a brilliant chestnut - almost amber in colour, dug it's hooves into the ground before them, galloping at the speed of the wind on the outskirts of the Khalasar who had all but stopped to see what was going on. Isis passed them all on a chestnut brown blur, followed by the cries of the slave. Her horse did not even slow down, nor notice the extra weight of the man, and soon enough his cries ended and all Isis could hear was the wind whip past her ears. She stopped her horse suddenly and found herself strangely out of breath as her horse breathed heavily from it's gallop.

Rhaego, who had paused and was watching her ride, turned his horse from the front of the Khalasar and went to her. They were somewhat shielded by every bodys view by the tall grass she had stopped her horse in. He positioned himself to her left, facing her, and so close that their legs and horses sides were touching each other.

He looked behind her to the ground at the mangled corpse then back to her. She was breathing heavily.

"My flower," he spoke in the Common Tongue and she turned her gaze towards him and smiled at the use of her special name. He reached out a hand and laid it against her stomach. "Little stallion," he smirked.

"My Great Stallion," she began, laying a hand on his horse hair covered thigh, "release the corpse off my horse, and the next person to speak of him again I would ask you remove their tongue."

Rhaego moved his horse silently around the back of her and she heard his blade slice through the air as he cut the rope.

"He is to the birds and dogs." Rhaego confirmed as he rode back round to her other side, and they joined the Khalasar together.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Vaes Dothrak, Isis had missed her time to bleed and grew excited. Not that she didn't trust her husband that their child was growing inside her, but now she had missed her time it became more real for her. She couldn't wait until her belly started to swell and people could see she was carrying the Great Stallion's child.<p>

One evening as Isis was burning oils in their tent Rhaego entered and immediately sat on the furs.

"What is wrong?" She asked, slightly worried.

"My Father is sick."

"How sick?"

He just looked at her. "Sick enough that you will soon be Khaleesi."

Isis gasped. Khal Drogo didn't look sick at all. He was still the most fiercest warrior to behold.

"He coughs up his own blood." Rhaego continued. "He led us to Vaes Dothrak so he could die here, and leave the Khaleesi to the crones."

Khal Drogo lived for another week until his soul was sent to the other world. His horse was killed too and sent with him to ride in the after world. Rhaego had no challengers in his right to become the next Khal; who would dare challenge the Great Stallion after all? His ceremony to become Khal and and Isis' to become Khaleesi was bittersweet. After the celebrations, and Rhaego had to leave his mother behind as a widow, he led his Khalasar and his wife and his sisters back East. This time, they would not return; they would continue East until they met the end of the world. And it would all be his.

**Daznakh means Silence. It is totally made up as I couldn't find a Dothraki word for silence**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm guessing people still like to read this, I'm not getting many reviews but I'll put it out there till it's finished. There's probably about 2-3 chapters left after this one.**

As the long grass once again grew sparser and was replaced with sand dunes, Isis recognised where they were as the place where she had been shot with the arrow. They traveled a little further and happened across the small village which had once housed the tribe that had shot at her. The buildings were still in ruin, weeds growing through cracked walls, pots and pans still strewn throughout the village. There was a large thick black patch of burnt ground and ash where bodies had been burnt after they had been slain and stripped of their worth. The Khalasar made camp there and filled their canteens with the natural spring water nearby.

Later that night Isis could not sleep. She left their tent silently, but she knew Rhaego would wake - he woke at the slightest sound in their tent, always on guard. The ko outside their tent looked to her as she left, but she held out a hand and signalled for them to wait there.

She made her way to the edge of the camp, overlooking the east. It was flat, and seemingly never ending. To her left, a small group of horses remained near a small lake, drinking the water greedily. A horrible felling washed over her.

"What keeps you from our bed?" Rhaego had come to her and took her wrist gently.

"That is the last water," she replied.

"Yes. Tomorrow we cross the desert."

* * *

><p>The further into the desert they rode, the hotter the sun and the more water the khalasar drank. They had used half their water ration within a month, with no natural springs to fill their canteens, and they still had many miles to cover on the desert. The horse's hooves sank slightly in the sand, and their feet would get hot from the sun beating down on the red-orange sand all day.<p>

The water was rationed to slaves at just one cup a day. At first, slaves had passed out from heat and dehydration, now they were falling and dying. They were left on the sand for the birds and the dogs.

Only weeks later and their water was dangerously low. Now was the time that Isis' destiny should come into play. She should lead them to water - but where? How? She didn't know these lands, she didn't know how to find water.

"Drink." Rhaego held out a small cup of water to her. She shook her head. She felt guilty drinking when everybody else couldn't.

Rhaego took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"I would give you every drop of water my Khalasar has before I let you die of thirst. Drink." He pressed the cup to her lips and she drank it all.

* * *

><p>The days were long and too hot and the nights were short but a lot cooler. Isis' stomach grew every day. At night she would lie next to her husband who always put one arm around her shoulder and the other over her waist, and she would either watch him sleep or look through the small hole on the top of their tent at the star lit sky and the moon. She was glad the night looked the same everywhere they went. There was one star that shined the brightest in the sky and always appeared directly above her tent.<p>

It was said that the stars were Dothraki that had passed in to the afterlife, riding the indigo sky on their horses. Isis decided that the brightest star was Drogo.

Occasionally she would see stars ride across the sky and she got so excited she almost woke Rhaego up to look. Almost.

They had been camped in the same position for a couple of days now and everybody had kept themselves inside their tents to escape the day's sun. On the odd times that Isis went out she couldn't help but overhear people's concerns that she hadn't led them to water yet. They had lost a lot of people, mainly the old, sick and slaves to lack of water.

One late afternoon Isis walked through the khalasar when she came across a woman about her own age who had a small child. It had died in it's mothers arms. The woman was overcome with grief and was chanting about how the first Stallion who came from the Womb of the World had taken her son to be a rider in the night sky, and he would forever look down on his mother.

Isis knew, however, that the helpless child had died from no water.

She marched herself to the healers tent ignoring those around her who had started to become brave enough to ask where the water was.

"Give me the Saturn grass." she commanded.

The healers gasped. Saturn grass was thick grass, a burnt orange colour, that when mixed with water and drank gave the dosh khaleen the ability to talk to the spirits and to see the future.

"Khaleesi, no, too dangerous," one of the healers warned, "For baby Stallion, too dangerous."

"Give me the grass, your Khaleesi demands it!" She shouted. Isis snatched the Saturn grass and returned to her tent and had her handmaids boil it in what little water they had left. The smell was sweet and sour at the same time. Just as she was about to drink it, to give her a vision of where the water was, Rhaego stormed into the tent.

"Leave." He growled to the handmaids and with another motion of his hand his blood riders left them too. "What is this?" He snatched the cup away from her and threw it across the room. She stood as fast as her swollen stomach could allow.

"If the Saturn grass finds it's way into my tent again I will have both your hands cut off." He threatened her and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Her eyes watered.

"You would never allow me to hold our child?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I would allow you and the child to live which is more than you are doing by thinking you can drink the Saturn grass."

"I have to do something to find water."

"I will not sacrifice you or the little Stallion to save anyone."

He left the tent as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

><p>That night, Rhaego drank too much fermented milk and fell asleep on the bed snoring lightly. Isis laid awake, as usual, feeling the baby begin to move inside her to let her know that it was growing. Looking through the hole in the to of their tent she stared at the night sky and noticed the moon and the bright star again. It had been following them since they entered the desert, she noticed.<p>

Or had they been following the star?

She sat up quickly in the bed.

The star never moved.

Isis leant over and shook Rhaego. He stirred out of his sleep. "What?" he growled, still slightly drunk.

"We have to follow the bright star my Great Stallion. The sun moves with the Khalasar when we ride, but the star stays put at night. We must follow the star to water."

The more she spoke the sober he became. He stared at her, searching her eyes.

"Follow the star; This is what you declare, my flower?" His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb ran across her bottom lip.

"Yes, my Great Stallion, yes, the water is beneath the star."

He leaned forward and touched her forehead with his, and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was much easier to travel at night in the desert; the moon gave them a soft glow as Rhaego led his Khalasar towards the bright star in the sky. They followed it from the moment it appeared in the sky to the moment the sun rose and it disappeared. During the day the Khalasar would sleep as much as they could in the desert heat.<p>

As Rhaego sat up in their bed, Isis sat in his lap, combing through his long beard, coating it with oils as his hands rested on her thighs, fingers making small patterns. He liked to watch her as she did this, she had such a concentrated look on her face, so much so that her brow was often furrowed.

She suddenly stilled and dropped the comb on the bed, a hand shooting to her stomach.

"What's wrong, flower?" He asked immediately sitting up straighter.

"It's moving," she smiled and took her larger hand in his and guided it to the side of her belly where he felt their child move within her. She had mentioned that she could fee it move but he'd never felt it himself.

At first, he wanted to pull away, and she felt his hand resist against hers. Her belly was hard and the feeling was not one he was used to. Then he scorned himself for thinking that way about his unborn child and moved his two large hands over her swollen stomach. As quick as it had moved it settled down again and stilled.


End file.
